Complémentaires
by HaruKuro
Summary: Le destin, parfois, a un drôle de sens de l'humour.


**Complémentaires**

Cri dans les ténèbres.

Les yeux s'écarquillent.

Le bruit se répercute dans la pièce et la tête se baisse, vaincue.

John s'écroule au sol, se recroqueville, il sait en voyant le visage crispé que la douleur est trop grande pour que le médecin puisse la supporter. Il a envie de lui parler, il veut le réconforter, mais il ne peut bouger et Jim Moriarty le regarde avec impassibilité.

Il veut s'excuser. Il veut lui demander pardon pour toute cette histoire ; pour l'avoir entraîné dedans ; pour ne pas lui avoir dit d'arrêter de le suivre quand il en avait l'occasion. Sherlock Holmes se mord la lèvre lorsque le pied de l'Irlandais s'abat dans les côtes de John. Il l'entend gargouiller, il l'entend cracher du sang et il sent le poids du remord sur ses épaules.

-Vous êtes allé trop loin, déclare platement Moriarty en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches. Je vous avais prévenu, Holmes, de me laisser tranquille. Mais vous êtes aussi obstiné et entêté que votre chien.

Il jette un regard dégoûté à la créature à terre.

-Quand donc comprendrez-vous que vous êtes fait, Holmes ? Je suis meilleur que vous, reconnaissez-le.

John se relève en tremblant. L'ancien boxeur lui assène un méchant uppercut. John tient bon et réplique en balançant un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire du mètre quatre-vingt-quatre. L'autre chancèle, Moriarty soupire par le nez.

-John arrête ! s'écrie alors Sherlock mais il est trop tard.

L'Irlandais a donné deux coups rapides au visage du médecin. Sonné, il tombe en arrière et une pluie de coups de pied se fracasse sur lui. Sherlock regarde avec choc la scène, sent son estomac remuer. La seule fois où il a eu envie de vomir c'est quand une fille de dix-huit ans l'a embrassé.

Moriarty et lui observent la violence en silence. L'un s'en moque, l'autre a l'impression de recevoir chaque coup comme s'il les prenait réellement.

Et personne ne remarque que John a réussi à se rapprocher de son pistolet.

Il l'attrape et tire avec cette assurance militaire qui lui a sauvé maintes fois la vie au dépit de celles des autres.

Qui a sauvé la vie de ses camarades soldats.

Qui a sauvé la vie de Sherlock.

John croise, malgré son œil gonflé, l'air surpris du boxeur irlandais. Il le voit porter ses mains à son cœur, puis les pieds basculent en avant et le colosse fait de muscles s'écroule en arrière en ouvrant la bouche pour pousser une plainte silencieuse.

Moriarty ne bronche pas.

-Enfin, dit-il en regardant le plafond. Je m'attendais à ce que ce coup de maître soit porté un peu plus tôt, _Johnny boy_. Tu as pris ton temps pour réagir.

-Ça suffit, Moriarty ! s'exclame le blond en se relevant, du sang coulant d'une lèvre ouverte et de son nez. Finis de jouer !

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu te rappelles où nous sommes, le chien-chien de l'armée ?

Il claque des doigts en prenant une expression d'attardé. Des points rouges apparaissent sur les corps de John et de Sherlock. Le détective jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de l'usine désaffectée.

-Vous êtes dans mon repaire, dit Moriarty comme s'il parlait à un ignorant. Ici c'est moi qui fixe les règles et c'est moi qui décide sur le sort de la partie ! Vous m'avez bien gonflé, tous les deux. Toujours à me poursuivre, toujours à faire arrêter mes hommes ou à les pousser au suicide... Toujours à m'empêcher d'accomplir mes affaires tranquillement. C'est agaçant, _très_ agaçant.

John vise Moriarty et croise le regard de Sherlock. Tous deux savent qu'il a du mal à tenir debout.

Sherlock secoue la tête.

John baisse le pistolet.

Moriarty explose de rire et s'arrête quatre secondes plus tard pour reprendre un air pincé.

-Très agaçant, répète-t-il et un coup de feu résonne.

John et Sherlock se figent.

L'impact de la balle fume à quelques millimètres de la jambe de Sherlock.

L'écho emplit la pièce vide longtemps avant que le silence ne revienne.

-Je dois bien avouer que, par moment, c'était fort amusant. Mais là, ça me fait perdre mon temps. On va arrêter de jouer pour aujourd'hui, mes agneaux.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tente le médecin et il se sent mal.

Il a perdu trop de sang. Sa tête tourne. Il voit l'espace d'un instant deux Moriarty.

Sherlock reste à genoux. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Le criminel consultant hausse les sourcils, mâchouille sa langue et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas fait pour être un officier de police, _Johnny boy_. Ni pour la police, ni pour l'armée, ni pour la médecine. Tu n'es fait pour rien. Tu n'es qu'un chien qui obéit aux ordres de ses supérieurs et tu remues la queue une fois le boulot accompli. Tu n'en es pas encore au stade du robot mais tu en es déjà à celui de l'animal à quatre pattes, et ça suffit pour que je ne te considère plus comme un humain.

John voit des taches blanches passer devant ses yeux. Mauvais signe.

-Couché, le –

-À terre John ! hurle Sherlock et il bondit sur son ami.

Des tirs emplissent la salle. John bascule en arrière, emporté par le poids du détective, et sa tête cogne violemment contre le sol bétonné.

-Moriarty ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

La voix de Lestrade résonne par-dessus les coups de feu et un épais nuage envahit la salle. Sherlock se penche au-dessus de John pour le protéger, le recouvre et une autre salve de tirs fuse pour lui boucher les oreilles.

Le chaos est partout. Sherlock ferme les yeux fort, très fort, et les mains de John s'agrippent à sa veste noire.

La même qu'il portait à la piscine.

Des pas cavalent autour d'eux. Lestrade se penche vers eux, reconnaît la tignasse de Sherlock, l'attrape par l'épaule.

Se fige.

-Oh mon Dieu...

Du sang inonde sa main.

**oOo**

John se tient près de la fenêtre du salon. Sa main droite tient sa canne qu'il avait utilisé neuf mois plus tôt pour déambuler dans Londres. Il admire le soleil couchant en ne pensant à rien.

Sherlock est assis dans le canapé et admire le plafond en faisant la moue.

Ils viennent d'avoir la visite de Mycroft et d'Anthea. Dans le seul but, évidemment, de voir comment ils vont.

John s'en tire avec un œil au beurre noir, quelques côtes cassées, un bras en écharpe et une légère claudication de la jambe droite.

Sherlock s'en tire avec le bras droit en écharpe et un gros pansement sur l'épaule droite. Là où se trouvera une cicatrice, quelques mois plus tard.

Tous deux en ont ri quand ils l'ont appris.

-Ironie du sort, avait dit Lestrade en leur souriant gentiment. Maintenant vous êtes vraiment indissociables. De vrais compères de fortune !

John se détache du spectacle naturel pour s'en retourner vers le canapé et s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son ami et la main valide vient caresser ses mèches blondes avec tendresse.

-Je l'aurais, dit avec détermination Sherlock.

-Je n'en doute pas, répond John en fermant les yeux. Seulement préviens-moi, la prochaine fois que tu avertis les autorités avant que je ne me fasse démonter la gueule.

-Que tu le saches ou non n'aurait strictement rien changé.

-Certes. Mais j'aurais été au courant.

Le brun regarde le mur et acquiesce doucement.

-C'est drôle, quand même... Que tu sois touché à l'épaule droite, dit doucement le médecin.

-Moriarty a un sens de l'humour douteux.

-Oui mais... à chaque fois il nous menace de nous éliminer et, finalement, il se rétracte toujours.

-Il s'ennuierait sans nous, John. Nous sommes ses meilleurs adversaires. Et les seuls, aussi. Ce coup de feu, c'est le signe qu'une nouvelle partie va commencer.

-Mh, je vois.

-Mais je lui ferai payer.

-Quoi donc ?

-Par sa faute, je me retrouve à ne plus devoir faire d'activités physiques intenses pendant deux semaines !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis dans le même cas. On se rattrapera sitôt nos corps remis en état.

Sherlock a un sourire en coin et dépose un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son compagnon.


End file.
